Naruto: A New Beginning
by Rafaelout
Summary: To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. But now one person has the chance to stat over, will his will be enough to save the those who died, and lift the flames to new heights.


Yes mom, I am taking out the trash" said the voice of a very familiar boy as he took the trash of the Sarutobi household and dumped it in the trash can. A second later the wind picked up for the briefest of seconds and a blonde boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit appeared and proceeded to go through the trash. Smiling at his good fortune he pulled out a few things before disappearing into the wind. A second later a man with a cigarette in his mouth appeared next to the tree near the trash can. At a casual glance he looked lazy and uncaring about what happened around him, however his eves were as sharp as daggers as they darted from side to side. After a moment he muttered to himself before disappearing into thin air.

Meanwhile the blonde boy appeared to be an orange blur as he moved through Konoha, a few seconds later 3 more orange blurs joined him as they made their way to an old rundown apartment which happened to be the home of their creator, Naruto Uzumaki. Said creator was smiled as he sensed his clones approach. Opening a window he watched as the clones entered and washed several items of their haul before popping into thin air and granting the original their memories. Naruto smiled as their thought and memories went right through his mind. Today was a very good haul.

Grabbing a scroll from his bag he sealed everything his clones brought, which included around a dozen kunai, 3 jutsu scrolls and a bunch of sealing paper, into it before he headed out of his apartment. Smiling he made his way past the buildings of Konoha before he landed in a deserted street. Still smiling Naruto entered an abandoned masons workshop and walked up to a giant stone slab. After making a series of hand signs Naruto placed his hands on the slab and channeled his charka through it. A second later the slab moved to the right revealing a descending staircase. Naruto walked down it and the slab closed behind him. Naruto walked down the stairs in pitch darkness, he didn't need to see as he knew where he was going. Finally he finished his decent and placed his hand on a wall and channeled more of his charka into it. there was a small hiss as the charka powered lights in the room burst into action covering the whole room in bright orange light. Naruto looked around the room. The first third of the wall was covered in shelves that all contained scrolls, storage scrolls. Above it hung a sign that said Armory. After that there was a door that led to a kitchen that was used once in a while. Futher on and attached to the adjacent wall was a furnace that Naruto used to craft his own weapons. On the wall to his left were 7 shelves that had signs above them Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, genjutsu, fuinjutsu ,his jutsu archive. Granted there were not many scrolls on the shelves and the shelves themselves were small but hey, at least he had them. After that, there was a door that led to a bathroom that was rarely used, yet well maintained, beyond that were shelves that held hundreds of shuriken stacked neatly. However these were not ordinary shuriken as they had 6 edges, his secret weapon. On the adjacent wall, there was a workbench which he used for his fuinjutsu and in between that was a door that led to a small bedroom. In the middle of the room there were 2 more tables, one which was used to craft medicines and poisons and the other which happened to look like a simple research table with several notes scattered on its surface.

Naruto smiled, originally when he found this room he taught that it must have been a hideout for Orochimaru or one of the bases Danzo created for his root agents. He would have never guessed he was right both ways until Sai told him that it was a base that Danzo had made for Orochimaru, however it was left abandoned ever since Orochimaru had betrayed the leaf. Neither used it as the other knew about it and now it was Naruto's. Of course he had used his own abilities to make this place secure from both of those 2 and made it truly his own secret little base.

Naruto sighed as he made a hundred shadow clones. He sent 40 to work on his jutsu, 40 to practice with his weapons such as his swords, normal shuriken, kunai, etc. 10 more bounded of to the end of the room and started practicing his fuinjutsu, and the remaining stood where they were as the original tossed them the storage scroll. Their job was simple, arrange its contents before going over to practice their fuinjutsu. Naruto watched his clones work for a moment before he headed out of his secret layer and to the academy. Today would be the day he graduates, and with Mizuki in prison, nothing could hold him back. With that thought in mind he doubled his speed as he blurred towards the academy.

"Arrr, where is that dobe!" said Kiba "today is the graduation test and that guy is no where to be found."

"Hmph, I bet he wants to make a big entrance" said Sakura "Perhaps he thinks that if he makes a big enough one he would be able to get a date with me. As if he could ever come between me and my Sasuke-kun.

"Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun will be here, you can count on it." said Hinata. "But… Iruka sensei, you said that Mizuki sensei would be testing us as well, where is he?"

"Ah, I am afraid that Mizuki sensei will not be testing you guys" said Iruka. "He has been discovered as a spy of Orochimaru, and has now been placed in the Konoha correctional facility. After he was discovered the Hokage made a quick investigation of the rest of us and found that no one else was in cahoots with him. However the fact that he was a spy worries me greatly."

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru. "Iruka sensei, don't you think it is time to start the exams?"

"I do, and if I call out Naruto's name and he isn't here, tell him that he will have to wait for next year. Also Hinata, Sakura one of my colleague's taking the exam for you girls, shouldn't you get in line" Iruka said before he walked away, Hinata and Sakura scrampered to the other side where the other girls were in a line. A few moment later a blond haired kid in an orange jumpsuit ran in, nearly tripping on his own 2 feet shouting "I am here Iruka, please don't disqualify me!"

"Relax, that has not occurred as yet Naruto-san" said Shino stoically, "Though I advise you not to be late anymore."

" Ok Mom" said Naruto as he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, how was that present that I gave you Shino"

"Interesting, very interesting Naruto-san" said Shino "It will be a welcome addition to our hive, though it does raise the question of where you got it from Naruto-san.

"Heh, I just found it in the forest and thought you might like it" said Naruto with a grin. "Guess you did huh!"

"This is all to troublesome for my taste" said Shikamaru "But, Naruto where were you?"

"Haha, well you see I was on my way to the academy when these people with black robes and masks started chasing me" said Naruto "I had to escape them before I came here."

"Masks…ANBU?" Shino asked.

"Yea, I sort of painted the monument, they will take forever to get it down" said Naruto. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to argue but was cut off by the high pitch screams of the girls taking the exams. Looking around to find the reason they saw Sasuke exiting the exam room with his headband. Kiba sighed and muttered "Figures."

"QUIET!" roared the voice of Iruka as the girls instantly shut up "Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wish me luck guys" said Naruto as he entered the examination hall. "Alright sensei, what do you want?"

"Naruto you missed the projectile test, so if you want to pass you must score well in the ninjutsu section" said Iruka "first up I want you to do a transformation jutsu and none of you other jutsu or I will instantly fail you!"

"Right Iruka sensei, transform!" said Naruto before he was covered with smoke. When it cleared there was a perfect copy of Iruka standing in Naruto's place before he released the jutsu. Iruka was impressed, mostly due to the fact that Naruto did not pull one of his stunts, but besides that, that was a perfect hedge. Smiling he quickly grabbed a chalk and threw it at Naruto who quickly replaced himself with Iruka who got a chalk straight to the face.

"Not so good to be on the receiving end is it Iruka" taunted Naruto from the examiner's chair which he now sat upon.

"I should have known" groaned Iruka as he got up and shooed Naruto of his chair before he looked at the blonde haired kid. "Naruto the last move is the cone jutsu, I know it is not your greatest strength but…"

"Hah, that's what you think Iruka sensei" said Naruto with a grin "Clone jutsu!"

Instantly the entire room was covered with clones. Iruka counted them, then he turned and faced Naruto, the real Naruto. "Naruto, I didn't think you had mastered that jutsu… but this… this is amazing. There are over 5 dozen clones here!"

"Yea, this is probably the least I can make, its much more difficult when I try amd make less and they mostly turn out to be sticky like all my previous attempts!" said Naruto before he leaned forward eagerly "But this is good right, I passed Iruka sensei, didn't I didn't I didn't I?"

Iruka was amazed. Usually Jutsu worked better with less charka, not more. The only way that could have happened was if… he stopped as he remembered exactly what he was. Grinning to himself he taught, well it figures that Naruto off all people would have an overabundance of charka. Seeing the look on Naruto's face he spoke out loud "Congratulations Naruto, I guess third times the charm, come on up here and take your headband.

"Yeah, I am finally a Shinobi" shouted Naruto as he ran to the desk and picked up a headband before tying it around his forehead. "Say Sensei, do you think we could go to Ichriraku's today, you know to celebrate… Please!"

"Yeah sure, just let me finish up the test's Naruto" said Iruka before the orange clad ball of energy jumped out the room. It's a shame really thought Iruka, if people just took the chance to get to know him, they would see him so differently. Still I pity the genin team that ends up with that ball of energy. Iruka smiled and picked up a paper before he audibly groaned Shikamaru was next and Iruka had no idea how to convince the boy that taking the test was worth his time.

"Dead last past," said Ino as Naruto entered the courtyard where the graduates were, "Who would have guessed!"

"Well after 3 tries it was to be expected!" said Sakura, "Still can you imagine being on a team with him? Though I am not worried because I will be with Sasuke-kin."

"Hah, as if they would ever pair Sasuke up with you forehead," said Ino.

Sakura was about to respond before she was interrupted by Naruto "Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, you 2 passed as well?"

"Of course, who do you think we are?" snarled Sakura, "Besides even if you have a forehead protector you are still the dead last. So go away!"

"Yea Naruto, go hang out with Shikamaru or Choji or someone else" said Ino,

"Hey Ino there is no need to insult them." Said Naruto "You may very well end up on a team with Shikamaru and Choji so don't start off by insulting them, you too Sakura, there is no guarantee you will end up with Sasuke after all."

"When did you become all logical Naruto?" asked Ino, a bit surprised.

"Doesn't matter because at the end of the day I will end up on a team with Sasuke!" said Sakura

"Will not,"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Yeah, I am just gonna go now" said Naruto with a sweat drop as he backed away from the 2 arguing girls.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said a voice from behind Naruto who turned around and saw Hinata with a leaf forehead protector on her head. Naruto smiled before he replied, "Hello Hinata-chan, I see you passed as well, though I guess its no surprise coming from someone like you."

"Hinata smiled at the praise before the 2 had a long chat about the team selections.

Naruto exhaled verily as he made his way back to his base for a quick pit stop before he headed home, running from rooftop to rooftop with the ease of a chunnin, it was really hard work, getting back to his role as a genin, he hadn't been one for such a long time it was quite an experience to bee one again. Then again he never was really a proper genin, A genin does not take out S-ranked missing nin, a genin does not have an international criminal organization after him. in all honesty he hadn't been a proper genin ever since the mission with Zabuza. Still meeting all his friends and allies at this age again was really quite something, especially those who he had worked closest with in his past life.

Sakura, she was exactly how he had remembered before Sasuke had deflected the village, not even a hint of the medical nin she would grow up to be, though that wasn't a surprise. Though Naruto wondered if he would still end up being on the same team as her or if she would even become a medic nin. That was the problem with changing things. He would never know the outcome.

Sasuke was still the same damm elitist he had been and always would be, though the boy did not have the insanity that marked most of his life and clouded his death. Perhaps he could prevent that this time around. Naruto might be able to save him from the curse of hatred this time around. He damm well was going to save him from Orochimaru that was certain.

Hinata, well she was nothing like what Naruto remembered before. She was a lot more confident than she had been, well in her whole previous life. She was far stronger then she was back when she was a genin that time as well. She still looked up to him, though this time they were more of friends instead of a secret crush and an oblivious knucklehead. They had tried going out, back in his other life, but it never seemed to work out, still she continued to love him, though she seemed to be happy she never got the chance to experience a relationship. He had made sure that this was not the case this time around, and as for Neji, he had knocked some sense into that stuck up Hyuga long ago, and now the 2 were like family, not that they weren't already.

The rest of his class showed hints of their future careers and specialties, but not much. Still things now depended on teams. He had taken a number of dangers out before they became such, though events from now were going to depend on teams. He had a chance to change things now, really change things now, though depending on how much he changed things, future events may not have been the same as he had remembered. It was a game of probability, one which he intended to win!

Still he had plans, many plans. Some which were still forming in his head, others which were already under way and some which were have already been successful. Naruto smiled as he made his way down the stairs which lead to base. However when he entered his base he realized that there was someone waiting for him, one of his first and most successful plans and one of his most dangerous wildcards, a person who was now HIS right hand man, HIS trusted aid and the harbinger of his wrath.

The silver haired medic-nin looked and spoke "Hello Naruto-sama!"

"The blonde haired genin grinned foxily before responding "Hello Kabuto!"


End file.
